


The Crop Top

by lazerhunter



Category: AHOT6 - Fandom, Raychael - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazerhunter/pseuds/lazerhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wears a crop top to work, Michael feels personally attacked by Ray and deals with him accordingly. The other boys watch.<br/>I dont own any of these characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crop Top

Ray wore a crop top to work that day. He wouldn’t necessarily call it a crop top but Michael insisted because everytime Ray stretched just a little, it would ride way up and show his tanned skin. It drove Michael mad. Ray used every chance he could to show Michael the exposed skin. He’d lean over Michael’s desk and point to something on the curly haired man’s computer, or he’d yawn loudly and stretch his arms up when Michael looked his way. Michael had finally had enough grabbed Ray’s wrist while they were packing up. 

“When we get to the house, you’re mine, Narvaez.” Michael growls against Ray’s neck before leaving the office. Ray shivers as he looks around at his boyfriends. 

“Michael’s in a mood.” Ryan whispers excitedly. 

******************************************************************************************

“Go get on the bed.” Michael demands, his lips hot on Ray’s neck. Ray shivers. He loves it when Michael is in one of his moods. So do the boys, they sit back and watch Michael with his prey which happened to be Ray tonight. Michael is usually a power bottom all the way but sometimes he will be in a mood where he wants to be in full control with his lovers. They follow Ray to the bedroom and Ray does as he’s told with just a little bit of fight. “Keep your arms up” Michael pins Ray’s arms above his head, Ray moves them to pull at Michael’s shirt with a smug smirk. 

“I said, keep them up” The tightness in his wrists make his eyes snap up to meet Michael’s. Ray involuntarily bucks his hips up, his eyes wide with arousal. “Do you want me to tie you to the bed?” Michael threatens and it takes all of Ray’s power to shake his head no. Michael licks his lips and leans down to suck at Ray’s collarbone. Ray let’s out a whine and can barely keep from burying his fingers in Michael’s curls. He bucks his hips up into Michael’s clothed hips and Michael stops. 

“Don’t.” Michael growls. Ray whimpers and pleads but Michael is relentless. “Geoff, take off your belt and tie his hands.” Geoff does as he’s told and he kisses both of Ray’s wrists after he ties them up and then pushes his hair back gently. He joins the others to watch the show. Michael trails wet kisses down Ray’s body and it’s absolutely maddening for Ray. The bastard kisses the inside of his thigh and Ray’s legs tremble with anticipation only to be completely denied by the heat of Michael’s mouth. Ryan moans from the side of the room in response to Ray’s moan and Michael calls Ryan over. “Suck him but don’t let him cum.” Michael says as he slips off the bed to remove his clothes. Ryan doesn’t tease Ray, just swallows him down, no problem. Ray keens and his toes curl and uncurl then curl again. He let’s out a breathy curse and then Gavin is there, kissing him teasingly but full and Geoff offers his spit to help open Ray up but Michael has a different plan. He pushes Ray’s legs so his hole is displayed in front of them. Ryan has to shift over for Jack to fit between Ray’s legs and Geoff takes the time to slick Michael up. Jack’s beard tickles Ray’s thighs and he can feel the heat of his breath on his hole. He practically mewls into Gavin’s mouth when Jack’s tongue teases his puckered hole. Gavin bites at his bottom lip and Jack’s fingers dig into his hips and he can’t believe how lucky he is. He has to pull back from Gavin’s lips when Ryan’s hands move to his balls. 

“Careful.” He warns, breathily. He knows Michael won’t be happy if he cums. But Ryan just shushes him, brings him to the edge, until Ray is bucking his hips and his eyes are squeezed shut, and then pulls off with an obscene pop. And Ray is left gasping and both Ryan and Jack’s mouths are gone. He opens his eyes when he feels a weight on his lips. Geoff is there with his fingers pushing into Ray’s mouth.

“Open sweetie.” Ray opens and wets Geoffs fingers. When Geoff is satisfied he pulls them out of Ray’s mouth and slides two into Ray’s hole. Ray groans at the intrusion. Geoff watches him in a sort of awe that he does everytime they make love. Geoff’s eyes follow the shape of Ray’s lips around moans and he curls his fingers just to see Ray’s mouth open wider and his back arch further. Geoff looks into Ray’s deep brown eyes and watches them flutter closed at every press of his fingers. He pulls his fingers out, shushing Ray when he whimpers at the loss. Ray is impatient. He grips the top of the bedframe and wraps his legs around Geoff’s middle, pulling the tattooed man to him, to rut up against his clothed cock. It’s too quick for Geoff to do anything about it and Ray is sighing with relief and want. Michael tsks. “My boy is so needy, so impatient.” He says, his voice low as his fingers run along Ray’s leg. Geoff detaches himself from Ray, he leans over to kiss Michael as way of apology. Michael accepts and Geoff sits on Ryans lap, taking the man’s lips in between his own. Michael turns back to Ray. “Don’t do that again, Ray.”

“S-sorry.” Ray whispers. Michael slicks up his fingers with lube and put two in Ray’s hole. Ray gasps out as Michael’s fingers curl inside of him. Michael smiles and works him open.

 "Is this okay?“ 

"Yes.” Ray breathes. He turns to look at the others. He locks eyes with Gavin, who has his hands buried deep in Ryan’s hair. He tightens his fist as Ryan swallows him down. Jack has Geoff practically mewling. He has two fingers buried in him and his mouth is sucking hickeys on Geoff’s collarbone. It’s very risky, Geoff will be angry in the morning but right now he’s too far gone. Michael pushes the tip of his cock into Ray which brings his attention snapping back to the matter at hand. Michael watches Ray’s eyes as he pushes in slowly. When he can tell that Ray is okay, he pulls back and slams back in. Ray cries out and his back arches. 

“My beautiful boy is so needy today, huh? Wore that skimpy little outfit just so i could tear it off.”  Michael’s hand moves to Ray’s throat. His fingers press into Ray’s neck and Ray’s cock bobs on his stomach. 

“Oh?” Michael smirks. With his eyebrow raised he presses into Ray’s throat again. Ray’s cock bounces again, Michael thrusts into him hard, and unrelenting, all the while his fingers are pressed against Ray’s throat. And with this newfound pressure and speed Ray is so close. Too close. 

“Mich-” The pressure at his throat tightens and he whimpers.

“Ah, I’m so close.” Ray squeezes his eyes shut and Michael hovers over him, changing the angle and oh, that’s it. Ray groans and his wrists strain at Geoff’s belt as he arches his back, arches into Michael and only then does he realize that he’s broken the thin strap that tied his hands. He falls back into the bed. Relieved that he can bury his hands in Michael’s hair, run them over his chest, dig his nails into Michael’s hips. 

“Haven’t even touched you. God, you’re so gorgeous. My beautiful boy.” Michael’s hips stutter and Ray knows he’s gotten to him. Ray’s fingers glide across Michael’s nipples and the man shivers, Ray pulls at the metal there and Michael practically growls, dropping his head to Ray’s shoulder. Ray works quickly, twisting at the metal on his lovers nipples, sucking on his neck when he can reach it, and soon Ray has Michael shaking and panting above him. Ray uses all of his momentum to flip them over so that he was on top. He adjusts Michael inside of him and then rolls his hips. They are both too far gone for teasing so Michael grips Ray’s hips as the smaller man bounces on top of him. Ray jerks himself off onto Michael’s chest and Michael follows soon after, his hips stuttering as he fills Ray’s hole. His eyes are closed tight even after Ray pulls off slowly. Ray smirks and wraps his mouth around Michael’s red cock. Michael’s eyes snap open and his hand flies to Ray’s hair. He moans loudly at the sensation. 

“Please” Michael pants, Ray is relentless. He sucks hard at Michael’s cock and the Jersey boy lets out a string of curses and throws his head back into the pillow. “Ray please, please.” Michael begs and Ray stops after one final suck. Geoff clears his throat and Michael nods, Geoff slides into the bed and Gavin comes with a wet towel to clean them off. Ray falls into the bed, his legs feel like jelly. Geoff throws his broken belt onto the floor. “Sorry about that baby.” Ray says into Geoff’s neck. Geoff wraps his arms around Ray’s middle.

“It’s fine honey, it was really fucking hot.” Ray grins. When Michael gathers himself, he slots his knee in between Ray's and Geoff’s bodies, hovering over the former. He plants kisses all over Ray’s body, trailing down slowly.

"Hey, i love you.” Ray can see the flush to Michael’s cheeks. 

“i love you too, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
